


March 2, Sanji

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Eyebrows, Humor, Robin is scary, Stupidity, Vinsmoke Sanji's Birthday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Le voyage entre l'Île des Hommes-Poissons et la prochaine île est bien trop long... Sanji devient donc la nouvelle cible de l'ennui des chapeaux de paille.
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	March 2, Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> 2 Mars = l’anniversaire notre cuistot préférééééé !! Fans de Zoro, fuyez ! Cet OS contient beaucoup de sourcil vrillé ! xD

Le Sunny naviguait en mer depuis bien trop longtemps, semblait-il. Il s’agissait en tout cas de la conclusion logique à laquelle Nami arrivait lorsqu’elle observait Luffy, Usopp, Brook et Chopper conspirer ensemble à intervalle régulier depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Red Line et l’Île des Hommes-Poissons leur semblaient bien loin à présent et ils n’avaient pas croisé la moindre parcelle de terre depuis des jours et des jours et l’ennui commençait à se faire sentir.

Ils avaient même réussi à attiser la curiosité de Franky qui, la navigatrice le voyait bien, cogitait beaucoup trop sur cette nouvelle question qui semblait être devenue le centre de l’attention de l’équipage. Une question ridicule, qui lui avait fait rouler des yeux de par son idiotie, mais une question qui avait même réussi à attirer l’attention de leur flegmatique second. Car oui, même Zoro s’y mettait ; à sa manière. À rester éveillé et alerte bien plus que ce qu’il ne faisait d’habitude à la place d’une de ses dizaines de sieste de la journée.

Tous les hommes de ce foutu bateau étaient donc aux aguets, réfléchissaient à plusieurs éventualités, à des hypothèses, des probabilités, même les plus farfelues, sous les yeux amusés de Robin et contrits des siens.

Et tout ça pendant que l’objet de leurs drôles d’attentions ne se doute de rien, tranquillement enfermé dans sa cuisine qu’il était.

\- Nami-swaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaan, à table mes princesses !!

L’équipage entier se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine ouverte à la volée à l’entente de l’appel si habituel de leur cuisinier. Et Nami put assister à une première sur leur navire : leurs compagnons qui traînaient la patte pour se rendre à leur repas, continuant de s’agglutiner les uns sur les autres pour s’échanger des messes basses.

\- Fufufu, l’ennui peut amener à d’improbables attitudes au sein de cet équipage, j’ai l’impression... s’amusa Robin à ses côtés alors qu’elles pénétraient dans la pièce de laquelle s’échappait un doux fumet.

\- L’ennui... Ou plutôt la débilité profonde, lui répondit-elle en soupirant d’agacement.

Ils furent accueillis comme des rois par Sanji –tout du moins les deux femmes, en tout cas-, comme à leur habitude. Mais bien rapidement, le cuisinier remarqua leur étrange attitude et les nombreux coups d’œil curieux et absolument pas discrets envoyés dans sa direction par l’ensemble de ses compagnons. Bien conscient que ses princesses ne faisaient pas partie de cette nouvelle curiosité, il leur jeta des regards interrogateurs que Nami se contenta d’ignorer tandis que Robin lui répondait par des sourires et des petits rires aussi amusés que mystérieux.

Même Zoro n’avait de cesse de lui lancer des regards scrutateurs et, évidemment, cela énerva bien vite son éternel rival qui se mit à l’insulter des plus beaux noms d’oiseaux de son vocabulaire. Une nouvelle et bien trop habituelle joute aussi violente que bruyante démarra entre les deux frères-ennemis, sous les soupirs agacés de Nami et les rires et commentaires amusés des autres.

\- Vas-y Zoro !! encouragea Luffy de tout son enthousiasme ! Vise la tête ! P’t’être qu’on pourra l’apercevoir comme ç-

Il fut attrapé au vol par Usopp et Brook qui lui plaquèrent les mains sur la bouche pour éviter qu’il n’en révèle trop, ce qui attira évidemment la curiosité du blond.

\- ... Quoi ? siffla Sanji en plissant les yeux vers ses trois compagnons. Apercevoir quoi ?

\- Oh mais rien, absolument rien Sanji-san !! se décomposa –un peu plus-, Brook.

\- Mais oui, rien !! Depuis quand tu fais attention aux imbécilités que dit Luffy ?! se défendit le sniper.

Il les toisa suspicieusement, ainsi que Franky et Chopper qui affichaient un air serein dénué d’une quelconque crédibilité avec peine, tandis que Robin les observait en se pinçant les lèvres comme pour se retenir de rire.

\- Robin-chwaaaaaaaan, ma douce ! Tu me le dirais si ces abrutis conspiraient contre moi, pas vrai ?!

\- Bien sûr Sanji ! Tu sais bien que ni Nami ni moi ne serions capable de te mentir, voyons ! répondit la machiavélique archéologue avec un petit clin d’œil aguicheur.

La navigatrice poussa un énième soupir épuisé devant la réaction béate du cuisinier qui se mit à virevolter dans toute la pièce en couinant de bonheur, tandis que les autres semblaient rassurés que sa crétinerie ne leur sauve la peau.

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres... maugréa Nami en sortant de table. Rien à sauver... Vous me fatiguez...

Horripilante idée qui se confirma encore durant l’après-midi, alors que les idiots continuaient de tergiverser sur le « grand mystère de Sanji », pour reprendre leurs propres mots.

\- Pourquoi l’un de vous ne se dévouerait pas pour aller lui demander directement, tout simplement ? leur proposa l’archéologue en allant à leur rencontre un peu plus tard.

\- On l’a déjà fait, expliqua Usopp avec une moue. Il y a longtemps... Genre peu de temps après qu’il soit arrivé dans l’équipage, sur le Merry. Je lui avais demandé, Luffy lui avait demandé, et même Chopper plus tard... La réponse a toujours été la même.

\- ... À savoir ?

\- « C’est pas vos oignons ! », cita Luffy en faisant une grimace.

La brune se mit à réfléchir, se prenant finalement au jeu sous le regard contrit de Nami un peu plus loin.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir trouver un moyen de le découvrir par nos propres moyens...

Son sourire machiavélique qu’elle n’arborait qu’en de rares moments fit frissonner la plupart des chapeaux de paille présents. Mais avec une alliée aussi inattendue que redoutable à leurs côtés, il savaient que le plus grand mystère du Thousand Sunny allait bientôt être résolu...

.

La première proposition de Robin fut extrêmement simple. Franky, Chopper, Brook et Luffy s’étaient placés à un point stratégique du pont tandis qu’Usopp avait préparé son Kabuto, prêt à dégainer dès que le moment serait venu. L’aide de Zoro n’aurait pas été de trop, mais celui-ci avait filé dès la fin du déjeuner pour aller dormir, probablement épuisé de ne pas avoir pu le faire durant la matinée.

Un clin d’œil complice avec ses compagnons plus tard, Robin appelait leur cuisinier à l’aide, prétextant une envie de cocktail pour se déshydrater. Toujours extrêmement prévisible, Sanji déboula de son antre sans attendre pour se languir aux pieds de la belle brune, et c’est à cet instant que l’infaillible sniper envoya son attaque : le seconde suivante, une rafale de vent balaya violemment le pont du Sunny aux pieds du blond. Les quatre guetteurs ouvrirent grand les yeux et ce fut Brook qui gagna le gros lot... Ou pas.

Le vent se calma et Sanji se tourna vers Usopp.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! T’aurais pu blesser Robin-chwan, espèce d’abruti !!

\- D-désolé Sanji ! Je me suis laissé distraire et mon Kabuto m’a échappé des mains... !

\- Mmmmmmouais... ! Le truc qui n’arrive jamais, quoi ! Vous êtes supers bizarres aujourd’hui, de toute façon ! maugréa-t-il en jetant un œil aux quatre autres idiots autour. Qu’est-ce que vou-

\- Sanji ? Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais rajouter du jus de coco dans le cocktail ? Je t’en serais éternellement reconnaissante si tu le faisais...

Le magnifique jeu presque aguicheur de Robin fit mouche et Sanji repartit d’où il était venu aussi sec, en tourbillonnant comme un imbécile. Les autres en profitèrent pour sauter sur Brook pour avoir enfin la réponse à leur question.

\- Alors alors ?! s’étrangla Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu as pu voir quelque chose... ? demanda le sniper en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le squelette poussa un soupir à en fendre l’âme.

\- Hélas mes amis... Je crains qu’il n’y ait une bonne raison pour laquelle nous n’avons jamais pu voir le front entier de Sanji-san...

Les quatre autres l’interrogèrent du regard, totalement pendus à ses défuntes lèvres.

\- Notre bon cuisinier s’est caché de sa main de telle manière que je n’ai rien pu voir... Et ce n’est même pas car je n’ai plus d’yeux ! Yohohohohoho !!

\- Sérieuuuuuuuuuuux... ! soupira Luffy, plus que déçu.

\- Et je crains que, comme nous l’avons soupçonné un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il possède certainement une technique imparable pour masquer cette mystérieuse partie de son anatomie quoi qu’il arrive... continua Brook. Cela est bien trop étrange qu’aucun d’entre nous n’ait jamais pu voir ce front en entier une seule fois !

\- Il est balaise... commenta Franky en se plongeant dans ses réflexions, une main sur son menton.

\- C’est impossible, il ne peut pas tout le temps faire attention à ça ! s’agaça Usopp. On vit les uns sur les autres vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ! C’est juste qu’on a jamais fait gaffe avant et...

\- Non, je pense également que Sanji est juste très fort sur ce point, le coupa Robin. Cela doit être le réflexe de toute une vie de toujours s’arranger pour le cacher quoi qu’il advienne.

\- Ou alors c’est quelqu’un de vraiment puissant qui l’aide et qui s’arrange pour qu’on l’voit jamais, nota Luffy tout haut en réfléchissant également. Genre un mec qui peut tout faire et qui sait trop bien dessiner, par exemple...

Cette remarque attira les regards aussi blasés que presque dédaigneux de ses compagnons. Leur capitaine et ses idées improbables, alors...

\- C’est beaucoup trop mystérieux !! s’agita Chopper en sautant sur lui-même d’excitation. Vous pensez que ça cache quelque chose pour de vrai ?!

\- Au pire, on sait logiquement à quoi ressemble son autre sourcil puisqu’il a changé le côté de sa mèche... marmonna Usopp. La raison du pourquoi il tient toujours à le cacher ne le regarde que lui, on devrait laisser tomber...

\- Tu abandonnerais déjà, cher sniper ? l’interrogea l’archéologue avec les yeux brillants.

\- ... Et toi alors ? On peut savoir pourquoi ça te rend aussi curieuse, tout à coup ?

\- Car je trouve tout cela très amusant, rit-elle. Et que j’ai terminé tous les nouveaux livres de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah c’est ça, j’me disais aussi... souffla Franky.

Il leur fallut une journée de plus et plusieurs infructueux essais plus tard pour se rendre à l’évidence : soit Sanji avait le cul bordé de nouilles, soit il avait réellement développé un talent incroyable pour protéger sa mèche de cheveux quoi qu’il arrive.

Dans tous les cas, les diverses bourrasques envoyées dans sa direction par Usopp et Brook pour que ses cheveux s’envolent, les attaques surprises de Luffy, le jet d’eau de la salle de bain de Franky et mêmes les tentatives discrètes de Chopper durant le sommeil de Sanji n’avaient pas fait mouche. Bien au contraire, cela n’avait fait qu’agacer un peu plus leur impulsif cuisinier qui leur avait mis une bonne rouste à chacun à tours de rôles. Pas à Chopper parce qu’il ne fallait pas déconner non plus, mais le petit renne avait eu le droit à une magnifique menace de mort imminente de la part du blond à moitié endormi qui l’avait bien refroidi à tout jamais.

Le lendemain, ils étaient donc toujours au point mort et cela les agaçait royalement. Assis tous les quatre à même la pelouse du Sunny, le poing sur le menton de dépit, ils avaient tous abandonné malgré les paroles d’encouragement de Robin qui leur faisait face aux côtés de Zoro et Nami.

\- Cela serait dommage de s’arrêter en si bon chemin, allons... ! Nous touchions peut-être au but, après tout !

\- On voit bien qu’c’est pas toi qui te prend un _Joue Shot_ dans la tronche à chaque fois... maugréa Franky.

\- Vous êtes cons de vous laisser toucher, aussi, nota utilement Zoro.

\- T’as qu’à le faire, toi aussi !! s’étrangla Usopp. T’étais intéressé aussi hier matin mais tu nous as lâché en cours de route, fainéant !

\- Rien à voir avec de la fainéantise, se défendit le sabreur en plissant le nez, sérieux. C’est juste que si j’concentre trop longtemps mon attention sur ce débile de Sourcil, j’chope de l’urticaire.

Il se prit une claque à l’arrière du crâne par la navigatrice qui poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme, aussi désespéré qu’agacé.

\- Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à voir son stupide front en entier ?!

\- Parce que c’est super mystérieux !! répondirent Brook, Franky, Usopp et Chopper en chœur.

\- Parce que c’est super marrant !! lança Luffy en même temps, en gloussant d’amusement.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Reconnais que c’est quelque chose d’assez étrange dans notre équipage... lui fit remarquer Robin.

\- Ça sera jamais plus étrange que le nez incassable d’Usopp ou la capacité improbable de Zoro de parler avec un sabre dans la bouche.

Les deux concernés commencèrent à se défendre, presque révoltés que leurs talents ne soient réduits qu’à de simples étrangetés, mais le dernier des chapeaux de paille débarqua soudainement derrière eux.

\- À quoi vous jouez ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme pour constater qu’il semblait contrarié. Rien de plus logique lorsque l’on prenait en compte les deux jours qu’il venait de passer à se faire harceler dans tous les sens par ses compagnons au comportement plus qu’étrange et qui refusaient net de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous êtes encore en train de conspirer dans mon dos ?! s’énerva-t-il en serrant les dents sur sa cigarette. Vivement qu’on arrive à la prochaine île, sérieusement ! Parce que je crois que si ça continue, je vais juste arrêter de vous faire à bouffer pour vous faire payer de n’être que de sales enfoirés de traîtres qui m’excluent pour rien !!

Il leur envoya un regard haineux, jusqu’à passer du tout au tout en se tournant vers Nami et Robin.

\- Enfin, sauf vous mes princesses ! Jamais je ne pourrais vous en vouloir !!

La rousse roula des yeux pendant que l’archéologue ricanait discrètement.

\- On veut pas t’exclure Bro’ !! se défendit le cyborg. C’est juste que...

\- On voulait vérifier une théorie mais ça a foiré ! tenta Usopp. Fais pas gaffe à nous...

\- Quelle théorie ? leur demanda Sanji, sourcils froncés.

\- ... Euh...

Luffy ouvrit la bouche mais une botte de Zoro atterrit dedans pour le faire taire efficacement.

\- Ils voulaient voir si t’allais contrer leurs attaques surprises aussi facilement que moi, mentit-il fièrement avec un sourire en coin. Demain, c’est mon tour. Et j’vais prouver à tout le monde que j’suis meilleur que toi et de loin en repoussant leurs assauts bien plus efficacement que le nul que tu es.

Chopper, Brook et Usopp blêmirent de concert en imaginant qu’ils allaient devoir feindre des attaques surprises destinées à leur sabreur pour justifier ce mensonge éhonté qui fit de nouveau soupirer bruyamment Nami.

\- Quoi ?! s’étrangla Sanji, tombant dans le piège la tête la première. Pas besoin de toutes ces conneries pour prouver que je suis meilleur que cette tête d’algue ambulante !! Je vous le prouve ici et maintenant !!

\- Ah ouais ?! Bah ramène-toi ! le défia le vert en sortant ses sabres.

Le cuisinier s’enflammait déjà de la tête aux pieds pour lui répondre, mais la navigatrice s’interposa entre eux avant même qu’ils n’aient esquissé un mouvement.

\- Ça suffit ! Zoro, on sait très bien que tu fais ça juste pour te battre, espèce d’obsédé de la baston !!

\- ... Même pas vrai... bougonna-t-il.

\- Quant à toi ! s’exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond. Ne bouge pas !

Il se figea alors qu’elle tendait la main vers son visage et ne bougea pas d’un cil lorsque ses doigts passèrent dans les mèches blondes pour les faire remonter, dégageant ainsi le mystérieux front qui dévoila deux magnifiques sourcils qui se vrillaient dans le même sens.

L’ensemble des chapeaux de paille écarquillèrent les yeux face à cette vision, émerveillés et soulagés pour certains, moqueur pour Zoro qui partit en fou-rire. La surprise passée, Sanji vira au rouge pivoine et sa dégagea de la prise de la rousse en esquivant un mouvement en arrière.

\- C’est encore plus marrant que c’que j’avais imaginé !! s’étouffa de rire Luffy qui accompagna rapidement son second qui se roulait carrément par terre.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?! s’étrangla le cuisinier, très mal à l’aise.

\- Désolée Sanji... souffla Nami. Ces imbéciles ont décrété hier qu’ils voulaient voir ton front en entier, parce que le fait que tu ne le montres jamais était trop mystérieux, selon eux.

La mâchoire du blond se crispa alors qu’il ne savait apparemment pas où se mettre, partagé entre la gêne et la colère.

\- Excuse-nous Sanji... ronronna Robin en posant une main douce sur son bras pour l’apaiser. Cela te dérange à ce point que l’on puisse voir tes deux sourcils ?

L’œil bleu glissa pour fixer un point de la pelouse, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu’il tirait toujours une affreuse grimace.

\- ... Non... Mais ne le refaites pas, s’il vous plaît.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui répondre qu’il fit volte-face pour aller s’enfermer dans sa cuisine à pas pressés.

C’était puéril, mais... Garder cette mèche bien en place le rassurait pour deux points qu’il ne leur avouerait jamais.

La première était qu’il avait ainsi moins l’impression de voir trois autres certaines personnes lorsqu’il se regardait dans le miroir.

La seconde était qu’il se rappelait plus aisément du visage d’une autre, bien plus doux et apaisant, de cette manière.

Et cela... Il priait de toute son âme pour que jamais ses compagnons ne l’apprennent, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... Fin douce-amère, navrée. C’était pas prévuuuu, je voulais rester sur un ton amusant tout le long ! Tant pis !
> 
> Bon anniversaire Sanji d’amour !! N’écoute pas les imbéciles qui disent que tu es décevant durant cet arc de Wano, on sait tous que tu attends juste le meilleur moment pour nous faire un bail qui va envoyer du pâté !!
> 
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour Franky ! See you !


End file.
